witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bitter Harvest
If Albin lives: 50 If Albin dies: 20 |Level = 9 |Enemies = Ghouls Rotfiend Bandits |Next = Fake Papers |Starting_icon = velen |Location_map = Tw3 map grayrocks 01.png}}Bitter Harvest is a secondary quest in and is located near the Border Post, on the Velen side of the river. Walkthrough To start this quest, Geralt must speak to Albin Hart who is located at the battlefield south-southeast of the Border Post, before or after talking to the shady merchant nearby. Albin will ask Geralt to defend him and his men from the necrophages drawn to the battlefield by the stench of death so his workers can loot the bodies. Accept the quest to start the waves of monsters. Protect the scavengers The ghouls will all come from the south-southeast part of the yellow area on your map, so your best chance if you want Albin to live is to be near this spot to prevent Albin from trying to recklessly engage the monsters. You will face 4 waves here: first two will have 3 ghouls each, the third with 2 ghouls and a rotfiend, and the fourth with 3 ghouls. Note that the last wave can spawn while you're still dealing with the previous, making it a bit more difficult. Bandits on horseback may also be present around the southern edge of the marked area if they had not been previously killed. They belong to a nearby deserter camp denoted on the map by a person(s) in distress marker and can make this even tougher. Bandits may still spawn even after the marker has been cleared. If Albin survives, then after the final wave go back and talk to him. After Geralt speaks to him he'll reward you 50 and 50 and the quest will complete. This outcome also qualifies you for a discount from the shady merchant on a fake pass if the pass has not yet been obtained. If Albin dies but at least one of his men survives, then a surviving looter will pay Geralt 20 once all the monsters in the area are defeated, and the quest will complete (earning 50 ). The quest fails if Albin and his entire team die, but Geralt still receives 15 . Note that subsequently informing the shady merchant of Albin's death fails the Fake Papers quest. Journal entry :The Nilfgaardian and Redanian forces had fought many bloody yet indecisive battles in Velen from which both sides had to retreat without collecting their dead. On one such field Geralt encountered a group of looters robbing the corpses of the fallen. In another time and place he might have merely grit his teeth and continued on his way. Yet conditions in Velen were harsh and other sources of sustenance few - so he decided to swallow his revulsion and defend these desparate men from the monsters stalking the battlefield. :Hiring a witcher was one of the best ideas the looters' leader had ever hit upon. Geralt dutifully kept the monsters at bay while they completed their grim harvest. Objectives *Protect the scavengers from monsters. *Talk to the scavengers' supervisor. Notes * If Albin dies and you still need a pass, there remain several ways to obtain one. You can complete Contract: Woodland Beast, continue the main quest Family Matters to the point of learning about Tamara's location, or purchase the pass from the shady merchant without informing him of Albin's death. pl:Hieny cmentarne ru:Кладбищенские гиены Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests